


The Marathon

by IzzyWritesStuff



Series: The Honolulu Marathon [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyWritesStuff/pseuds/IzzyWritesStuff
Summary: Before the birth of his baby in a few weeks, Steve wants to run the Honolulu Marathon. Danny isn't happy about it.





	1. Mind Over Body

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first--although, very short--story on AO3. This is just a little something I came up with after a friend told me about a woman that went through a similar situation. I hope you enjoy! (This story is not beta'd) -- Mpreg is a natural thing in this story.

“Are you out of your freaking mind?! Forget about it! You are **not** doing this!”

Steve winces at the loud voice. Danny’s volcano-like outburst doesn’t really come as a surprise to the former SEAL, because he had expected some kind of resistance on Danny’s part, but what he hadn’t expected is the rapid pulsing of his husband’s carotid artery or the way his face is slowly turning an angry red color. This isn’t just a little resistance. This is quickly turning into a full-blown revolt including loud yelling, elevated blood pressure and a lot of arm waving. Steve sighs.

“Of all the dumb ideas you’ve **every** had—and you’ve had about a million of those—this is the most idiotic one!” Danny continues his heated rant, crumpling the flyer Steve had handed him in his palm. “A marathon! A freaking _26 miles_ _marathon_! I can’t believe you’re even _considering_ doing this! You are pregnant, Steven. **Pregnant**! With a baby! A baby that is due to be born in **six weeks**! Other people in your condition want to relax, maybe go to a spa and get a massage, but you want to participate in a _race_ of all things!”

“It’s not a race-“

“I’m not done yet!” Danny cuts him off. “I’m not even close to being done! Who even put that stupid idea into your head, huh?!”

Blowing out an impatient breath, Steve slumps against the kitchen counter in his kitchen. This could take a while. He crosses his arms on top of his belly and allows his husband to get all his emotions out. It should make things easier afterwards.

And, just as Steve predicted, a couple of minutes later, after a lot more shouting and lecturing, Danny seems to run out of steam. His face remains flushed and his eyes are still narrowed, but he has calmed down the tiniest bit. He glares at the by now wrinkled flyer for the Honolulu Marathon in his hand and mutters, “I can’t believe Doctor Hanalei even allows this. What kind of doctor is he?”

Steve, seeing his chance to finally get in a word, pushes off the counter and steps into his husband’s personal space. He puts his hands on either side of Danny’s face and gently tilts his head up so their eyes meet. “A good one,” he says softly. “Look, Doctor Hanalei wouldn’t allow me to participate if it weren’t save, alright? He did a complete checkup and I’m fit and healthy. Neither I nor the baby are at any risk.”

Danny sighs. “I still don’t like it. And I don’t like that you went behind my back to get this checkup done,” he protests, but some of his firm resolve is clearly crumbling. He looks at Steve with worry in his bright blue eyes. “What if you get overheated? What if you fall?”

The open concern touches Steve and he leans in to gently kiss Danny. “I won’t,” he mumbles against his husband’s lips. “I’ll be careful. I promise. This is just something I really want to do before we become parents.”

Danny’s arms come up and wrap around Steve’s back. “Fine. But I’ll be there. Watching every step you take. I hope you know that.”

Chuckling, Steve pulls Danny closer. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

 

The day of the marathon is coming much to quickly for Danny’s liking. The moment Steve’s alarm goes off at 4 AM that Sunday morning, Danny’s a restless bundle of nerves. He can’t help but constantly fuss over Steve, asking him multiple times if he’s feeling okay to run and if anything hurts or feels uncomfortable. Steve, who calmly allows Danny’s fussing, reassures his husband over and over again that he’s great and ready to participate in the 42k.

“I feel like I’m even more nervous than you are,” Danny mutters as he throws the bag with Steve’s belongings on the backseat of the Silverado.

Steve laughs. “No arguing there,” he replies and climbs onto the passenger seat of the truck. He quickly buckles in and adjusts the running bib number that is attached to his chest. He and Danny went to pick it up the day before at Hawaii Convention Center.

“Parking is going to be a pain in the butt today,” Danny grumbles as they near Waikiki. The streets are already packed with cars and traffic is starting to slow down.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be crowded as hell,” Steve agrees. “It’d be best if you could just let me out near the start. The marathon will start shorty anyway. You can look for a parking spot and then find Chin and Kono. They’re on their way now,” Steve says after checking his phone.

It’s obvious that Danny wants to protest. He’s not completely comfortable with letting Steve out of his sight and disappear into the crazy crowd of people. On the other hand, he won’t be able to run with him anyway, so he doesn’t really have a choice. “Fine. But I can track you, right?”

Steve nods. “The tracker is embedded in my race number. You can track my process online. Ask Kono, she’ll know how to do it.”

Danny briefly glares at Steve. “I can handle it. Can’t be that hard.”

Steve just smirks.

 

 

As expected, the Waikiki area is packed with people; Athletes, their families and friends, dogs, toddlers in strollers, officers, EMTs, reporters etc. Danny shoves his way through the crowd until he eventually spots his friends in the shade of a large banyan tree. “This is crazy! I didn’t even know there are so many people on Oahu,” he complaints as soon as he’s close enough for Chin and Kono to hear him.

Kono spins around to face him. “Danny!” She says with a wide smile and gives him a quick hug. She’s wearing a bright yellow tank top and jeans shorts. She looks behind him, searching. “Where’s Steve? He already getting ready?”

“Yeah. I dropped him off before I parked the truck,” Danny says. He runs the back of his hand across his forehead to wipe away some sweat. It’s an extraordinary hot and humid day and he’s absolutely positive that the paramedics will have their hands full with overheated and dehydrated people—Runners and random folks from the crowd.

“Look here, I already downloaded the app for the Honolulu Marathon and typed in Steve’s number. Now we’ll be able to track him,” Kono explains enthusiastically and hands her phone over to Danny. “He’s offline at the moment, but the program will start tracking as soon as he’s crossed the starting line.”

“Great. You don’t mind setting that up on my phone as well, right? I want to be able to see where he is when I’m changing positions,” Danny says and digs his own phone out of his pocket.

Chin chuckles. “You’re still set on meeting him at the aid stations? You’re gonna be running all over town doing that.”

Danny stabs a finger at Chin. “Do I need to remind you that my husband is almost nine months pregnant? Of course I’m gonna be there to keep an eye on that crazy lunatic!”

Laughing, Kono hands Danny’s phone back to him. “We get it, brah. You’re worried. But I’m sure the boss will be fine. He’s got this,” she says and slaps him on the back. Right then, the loudspeakers come to life and the countdown begins.

Danny’s eyes are glued to the screen of his phone and he waits impatiently for Steve’s tracker to appear. When it does, he briefly looks up. “I’m gonna change position. I want to meet Steve at the end of the first loop. See you later?”

“Dinner at Sidestreet?” Chin suggests and Danny agrees, provided Steve has enough energy for it after the marathon.

 

 

Danny makes it to the 4 miles aid station a few minutes before Steve does. He took a shortcut and now keeps his eyes peeled for his husband. According to the tracker, he should only be a few yards out. When Danny finally spots Steve, he shouts his name.

Steve, who has just picked up a cup of water from one of the tables that provide drinks, energy bars and fruit, looks up. He smiles brightly when he sees Danny and walks over to him. Only a thin separating tape is between them. “Danno, hey,” he says, taking a sip from the water.

Danny smiles. Even though Steve is drenched in sweat and his face is flushed, he looks happy and well. Despite that, Danny can’t help but reach out and touch his cheek. “You okay? Still feeling alright?”

“I’m not as fast as I was last year, obviously,” he chuckles and looks down at his round belly. “But I’m good,” he adds with a smile. “I gotta go. I’m sure I’m gonna see you at another aid station?” He grins while walking away.

“You can bet on it!” Danny shouts after him.

 

 

Things go well for the next couple of hours. Steve continues to run the marathon at a slow but steady pace and Danny meets him at almost every other aid station. They talk for a few moments to make sure everything is still okay before they each return to their duties.

Steve has already made it more than halfway through the marathon when he gets a sudden stitch in his left side. He slows down a little and tries to take deep and even breaths. He’s not usually prone to getting stitches, but that’s not guarantee it won’t happen anyway. Steve tries to regulate his breathing and keeps going.

He ignores that the discomfort begins to spread and pool in his lower abdomen, which starts to pull uncomfortably. He has a marathon to finish.


	2. A Special Price

By the time Steve reaches the second to last aid station, he knows that he is not just dealing with an annoying stitch in his side. His abdomen is cramping and his entire belly feels tight. Breathing through a wave of pain, he reaches the table with the water and quickly grabs one of the red cups. He slowly sips the water and waits for the spasms to subside again. He looks up and scans the crowd until he realizes that Danny skipped this checkpoint and went straight to the next one. For a second, Steve thinks about quitting the marathon at this point in favor of calling Danny. But he quickly discards that idea again. Steve McGarrett is **not** a quitter. And if everything he’s read in books and learned from his doctor is true, then he still has a couple of hours before the contractions are bad enough for him to require a trip to the hospital. And since the pain started only roughly about an hour ago, he still has plenty of time.

With that in mind, Steve tosses the empty cup away and keeps going.

 

 

The marathon has been going for almost six hours by now and Danny is just as drenched in sweat and exhausted as some of the athletes are. The constant traveling from aid station to aid station is much more strenuous than anticipated. Not to mention he always needs to push and shove his way through the crowd to make it to the front row, otherwise he’s not even able to see Steve. But, despite all of that, Danny feels a surprising sense of pride. Sure, he was against Steve participating in the marathon, but he has to admit that he has a lot of respect for his husband. Still, Danny breathes out a sigh of relieve when he reaches the last checkpoint before the finish line. He tugs at the damp collar of his shirt and allows some fresh air to touch his heated skin, while keeping an eye out for Steve. According to the tracker, he’s right around the corner.

Danny smiles widely when his husband finally comes into view. He braces his hands on the metal barrier separating the athletes from the other people and watches Steve make a beeline for his position.

Before Steve can even open his mouth to say something, Danny begins to talk, “You’re almost there, babe. Three more miles! I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m really proud of you! You’re doing great!”

There’s something in Steve’s eyes. A weird expression Danny can’t place. But it is gone as soon as it appeared and Steve smiles. “I guess I’ll see you at the finish line,” he answers and pulls back to join the other runners one last time.

 

 

Danny takes another shortcut and arrives at the finish line before his husband is in sight. He quickly calls Kono and eventually meets his friends just offside the finish line. A lot of people have already crossed, but there’s still a large crowd cheering for the remaining dozens of thousands of people still running or walking.

“I can’t believe Steve is about to finish! It took him a little over seven hours. That’s incredible considering he’s almost nine months pregnant!” Kono states excitedly.

“He really is something,” Chin chuckles and glances at Kono’s phone with the tracker. “Here he comes.”

Danny takes a step forward and cranes his neck. A ton of people are crossing the finish line at the same time and it takes him a while to make out Steve. But he does. Right before Steve passes the finish line he spots him. Danny cheers and throws his hands up! “He did it!” He shouts and runs to his husband, Chin and Kono on his heels. “You did it, babe! I’m so proud!” Danny wraps his arms around his sweaty husband and presses a rushed kiss to his lips. “I can’t believe it!”

“Danny…” Steve sighs into Danny’s hair and closes his eyes. Now that the marathon is over and he’s reaches his goal, his legs are starting to feel a little wobbly.

“Good job, boss!” Kono praises and wraps her arms around both Steve and Danny. “That was amazing!”

Chin squeezes Steve’s neck in a friendly manner. “We’re proud, brah!”

Danny can’t stop grinning—And Steve apparently can’t stop hugging. When Danny tries to pull away from his husband, Steve’s arms instantly tighten around him. Chuckling, Danny lightly pushes against Steve’s chest. “Babe, you need to let go. We can’t stay here forever. How about dinner? You must be starving.”

“Can’t…” Steve mumbles, still clinging to Danny in an awkward hunched over position, face buried in Danny’s neck.

“You _can’t_?” Danny repeats with a frown. He glances at Chin and Kono, who both look as confused as he is. When a sound resembling a pained grunt reaches Danny’s ears, he blinks. “Babe?”

No reply.

Confused, Danny uses a little more force to loosen his husband’s unyielding grip. Something is definitely up.

What no one expects is the way Steve’s legs just fold under his body as soon as Danny’s no longer there to hold him up. “Steve!” Danny shouts in shock and tries to break his husband’s fall by wrapping both arms around his shoulders again. Chin shoots forward with lightning-like reflexes and together they lower Steve to a sitting position on the ground. Kono runs off to grab a chilled bottle of water. Danny puts a grounding hand to his husband’s cheek and carefully turns his head to face him. Steve’s eyes are squeezed shut in obvious pain. “Babe, what’s wrong? What’s hurting?”

Steve breathes in and out laboriously, both hands balled to tight fists at his sides. After a few tense seconds, his body relaxes and he blows out a breath. “I need to go to the hospital.”

Those words send a wave of panic through Danny and he pales instantly. “Steve, tell me what’s wrong!” He demands, anxiety and worry causing his voice to waver.

Steve rests a hand on his belly. “I… uh… I’m pretty sure I’m having contractions.”

There’s a stunned pause. Danny stares at Steve openmouthed, mind pulling a blank.

Chin’s the first one to overcome the shock. He squeezes Steve’s shoulder to get his attention. “When did the pain start? Just now?”

Steve bits his lower lips. “Not quiet,” he admits, now rubbing his belly. “I started feeling the first pull about two hours ago…”

That statement draws Danny out of his dazed shock. “Are you **kidding** me?! I don’t believe you!”

Steve winces, partly from Danny’s outburst and party from another contractions he feels coming on. “Can we please do this later?” He begs, palms pressed against his stomach. “Because I think we’re about to have a baby.”

Danny’s anger dissolves in seconds when it sinks in what Steve is actually saying. Baby. They’re having a _baby_. Today. Now!

Before Danny is able to slip into another state of shock, Kono returns with a water bottle and a paramedic in tow. The Hawaiian woman crouches down in front of Steve and smiles at him. “Hi, I’m Alana. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” She asks slowly, eyeing Steve for obvious signs of injury.

“He’s having contractions,” Danny blurts out.

Meanwhile, Steve sucks in a breath and reaches for Danny’s hand. “And they’re kinda getting close together,” he admits through gritted teeth while riding out another painful wave of pain.

Alana doesn’t hesitate. She pulls her radio free from her belt and switches it on. “Patrick, we need an ambulance by the finish line.” She rattles off more details but neither Steve nor Danny pay attention to it. Steve has dropped his forehead to Danny’s shoulder and is squeezing his hand while his abdomen feels like it’s being sliced open from the inside.

“Just breath, babe. We’re going to get you to the hospital where they can give you something for the pain and prepare you for the C-section. Everything is going to be fine,” Danny mutters, while running a hand up and down Steve’s spine. Chin and Kono are both kneeling next to them, looking excited and nervous at the same time.

Thankfully, the requested ambulance arrives after only a couple of minutes and they’re on their way to Tripler shortly afterward. Danny has handed over the keys to Steve’s truck to Chin, who is going to drive the Silverado to the hospital, while Kono drives her own car.

 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Steve says half an hour later on his way to the OR. He’s already in a hospital gown and wears a mandatory hairnet. Two IV lines are leading into his arm and his eyes are slightly glazed over by pain medication.

Danny, wearing similar attire, squeezes his husband’s hand while walking alongside the hospital bed. “We’ll talk about this later, okay? We need to have a baby first,” he replies with a happy smile.

“Okay,” Steve nods and smiles as well. “Let’s have a baby.”

 

 

Two hours later, Steve is sleeping peacefully in his private hospital room. Danny is sitting in the padded chair next to his husband’s bed with the most beautiful little person in his arms. There’s a quiet knock on the door and Danny looks over his shoulder to see Chin and Kono stick their heads in.

“Can we come in?” Kono asks quietly.

“Of course,” Danny replies with a proud smile. “Come and meet the newest member of our Ohana.”

Chin and Kono approach the bed silently and bend over Danny’s shoulders to catch a glimpse of the newborn. “She’s perfect,” Kono gushes and reaches out to touch the baby’s tiny hand.

“She looks like Steve with all those dark curls,” Chin says, smiling.

“Yeah, she got his looks, which is definitely a good thing,” Danny chuckled and lightly nudges his nose against his daughter’s tiny one. Without looking up he adds, “But don’t tell Steve I said that.” Chin and Kono both chuckle.

It was already getting dark outside when Chin and Kono slip out of the room after handing the Silverado’s keys back. Danny gently rocks his sleeping daughter in his arms. “I can’t wait until you’re old enough for the story of how your daddy finished a marathon just hours before you were born. You’re gonna love this. It’s a great story.”

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic here on AO3. If you have any story ideas or wishes, let me know in the comments below or contact me by mail. You can find my email address in my profile.


End file.
